Bad Day
by SilverWolf374
Summary: Random Title is random, anyways this is a England x Italy fanfic where England plays host to a certain curly haired Italian.


First upload :D Anyways here is a random England x Italy story that practically wrote itself with no real plot in mind.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters used they belong to Axis Powers Hetalia created by Hidekaz Himaruya.

If I did own it omg, it would be yaoi everywhere xD

* * *

A sweet sound of sizzling could be heard coming from the pan atop of the old age stove. It held what were previously golden, fried eggs, however now they just resembled petrified, black discs. The wielder of the pan was in a daze daydreaming in a land far away and was only awoken when the fire alarm began to screech around the large house. England jumped about a foot in the air when the harsh sound reached his ears. His eyes shot first to the pan which was bellowing out black smoke then to the alarm right above his head.

"Oh bloody hell!" he shouted before tossing the offending pan into the sink where it hissed madly and shot out more steam. He then ran to the window and flung it open trying to bat the smoke out, cursing all the while. After a few mad minutes of this he turned and leaned panting against the counter top. The alarm by this time had stopped due to the smoke dispersing. Still panting he raised his hand and dragged it backwards through his hair while scrunching his eyes up.

"_Jesus what is wrong with me today?"_

Needless to say that was not the first thing that had gone wrong for him that day. It had all started when he woke up to find that due to the fact he had left his window open, his room was freezing. Shivering and teeth chattering he had had to scramble out of bed and toss on some clothes to warm himself. Only to realise he had overslept by several hours. So this had led to him running around like a headless chicken trying to get everything prepared for his guest who was arriving later that day. Everything he had tried to do had gone wrong, including him trying to make a decent cooked lunch. All of this just succeeded in making him even more annoyed and grouchy which was the last mood he wanted himself in. Defeated he walked shoulders hunched towards the phone. He picked it up with every intention of cancelling his house guest's visit. Sadly he began to dial the number

"_Why can I never get things to go right, when I want it to be special?"_

A dark cloud hung over the depressed Brit as he continued pressing buttons. Just as he was about to press call it began to ring in his hand. England remained stunned for a moment staring at the loud object. Shaking his head he hit answer without looking at the caller.

"ENNNGLAND!" shouted a familiar voice. This sudden assault on his ear drums caused England to whip the phone away from himself then put it back when he couldn't hear the rest of what the person was saying.

"-orry that I'm running so late my bus was delayed, I never would have been late if this was Italy! We use much faster transport, not saying that there is anything wrong with yours of course! Anyway I'm nearly at yours... Which house is it again? The one with the lion statues at the gates? Yeeeek! Gosh they are scary! " babbled the hyper Italian. England remained temporarily stunned then quickly gathered himself

"Hello!? Eng-!"

"Italy calm down I will come and let you in just a minute ok?" assured the Brit his earlier sadness pushed aside.

"O-ok ... hurry it's looking at me!" stammered Italy.

With that England promptly dropped the phone back in its holder and half ran half speed walked to the front door. Suddenly realisation hit him and he stopped dead stopped hand on the brass handle of the door.

"_What the hell? Why am I suddenly so happy after hearing just his voice? And why am I in such a hurry to go and help him? Because he's my friend?, no it's not that, it never has been..._

Shoving his head free of his thoughts he pulled the door open and set off down his driveway towards the tall iron gates. He got there in no time and quickly typed in the security pass code into the keypad on the one stone pillar. With a loud screee they opened. England briskly walked out and quickly looked from side to side. There was no sign of anyone ... Where was Italy? Worriedly England began to fret looking behind the statues and down the street. It wasn't until he looked up that he noticed the branch on the tree next to him was quivering. An oh so familiar little curl was also poking out of the leaves. A smile worked its way onto the tea lover's face for the first time all day. With that he called

"Italy its ok, I'm down here I won't let the lions get you!"

A moment passed then slowly a shaking brown haired man poked his head out of the tree. For once his rarely seen brown eyes were open and full of fear and they locked onto the blond haired Englishman below. England's heart promptly melted a little at the sight of his secret crush. Before he could say anything to the frightened man in way of comfort he was knocked to the ground by said Italian who had jumped right into his arms crushing him into the pavement.

"G-g- god I was so scared! England! thank you! thank you! thank you! for saving me!" he giggled, arms wrapped around England's neck, his fear quickly forgotten.

"-mphh I-Italy what are you doing?!" spluttered the shaken Briton a red flush creeping up his neck as he tried to loosen Italy's arms which were locked around it. The pasta lover was now off babbling again not listening to what he was saying. Pulling at Italy's arms England spoke loudly over him

"Italy please let go, you're choking me!"

The arms caging his neck immediately released and thankfully he could breathe easy again. Coughing slightly he got his composure back then he turned his attention to the man stood in front of him. He noticed with some discomfort that the second ago giddily happy Italian was now quiet and sad looking again, his eyes on the floor. Concern crossed his features and he put his hand on the shorter mans shoulder.

"Are you ok? Sorry for shouting at you, but I couldn't get your attention otherwise I wouldn't have done it" explained England studying Italy's face for a change in emotion. Worried that he had upset his would be house guest. He watched as a smile crept onto Italy's face and as he looked back up a light blush dusting his cheeks.

"I'm a-ok!" He laughed

"I thought I had made you mad after turning up late, causing you trouble and nearly choking you, which I am very sorry for doing!" he exclaimed earnestly wearing a determined and sorry expression. Taken aback slightly England's green eyes widened at the outburst but as he digested what had been said he relaxed and a grin once again slid onto his face.

"Don't worry about it I'm just glad that you're here now and that nothing happened to you" with these words he moved his hand from Italy's shoulder and began to tussle his hair. This succeeded in making Italy giggle and jig around as he does, his happiness fully restored. England then removed then his hand from Italy's hair smiling all the while.

"Well since your better now, do you want to come back to the house and have tea or something? Since you came all this way to see me" he asked leaning back in a relaxed posture.

"Yes! Yes I would, I have been looking forward to this since forever!" giggled the Italian as he continued to jig about.

"Come on then" England turned quickly to hide his face which was reddened from Italy's words. He headed back through the gates and Italy followed keeping a nervous eye on the lion statues. The Brit then pressed the button closing the Victorian style gates back up again. With that they headed up the drive back towards the house.

"Oh your house is sooo beautiful! And so big, do you live here alone?" quizzed Italy his head cocked to one side. He was keeping brisk pace with England who was keeping his eyes fixed in front of him.

"Yes I do" the blond answered whilst trying to control and calm his flushed face.

"Oh that is sad, if that was me I would be so very lonely ... hmm do you feel lonely sometimes?" England distracted from his current inner conflict considered Italy's question. Thinking about it in all honesty he liked his peace and quiet to do his work and to read. But even that didn't fill all his time and on occasion he did wish for company. Despite this he didn't feel the need to move elsewhere or have someone live with him. Simply because if it was someone like America he would end up near killing them after a day or two. And as for moving he loved his house and had spent a lot of his life in it, along being slightly sentimental he didn't want to give it up. Tearing away from his thoughts he replied

"Honestly, yes I do get lonely despite all that I have to do and when I do have free time I don't get visitors often ... it's quite sad really" Italy watched as a little flash of pain crossed his companions face before being replaced by a gaunt expression. Italy thought hard for a moment and just as they got to the front door he grabbed England's arm. This caused the former pirate to turn and look at him worriedly.

"It's not sad, I don't understand why no one would want to come and see you because you're a great person and I enjoy spending my time with you! So if no one comes to see you then I will have to visit more often, as long as you want me too of course!" stated the Italian, curl twitching nervously. His face turning red he looked up at England waiting for what reaction he was going to get. He was met with a beaming grin and a very happy looking England.

"Of course you could come and see me whenever you want too and you know what, I would be happy if you did" grinned England all previous depression forgotten.

"Great! I am so glad I can!" smiled the Italian as he saw how much he had cheered up his friend. With that he quickly got to his tip toes and kissed the Brit on the cheek much to his astonishment. Then he turned opened the front door and ran in, with England staring after him in shock. One hand on his flushed red, kissed cheek. After a moment the Brit shook his head smiled like an idiot and followed him inside...


End file.
